Goldras (Legacy Continuity)
Goldras is a time traveling Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Goldras was an ancient Kaiju who had been defeated years prior, presumably by an Ultra. In 2017, he awakened, and began to travel in time, messing the up the time stream. The AKDF had no idea what was going on and was unable to combat this. Due to being an Ultra, Akira Takeshi was able to shield himself from any changes in the time stream. Goldras continued to rampage throughout time, eventually using his powers to create a time storm. (or I guess Time Scthorm with how TsuPro is nowadays). Faced with such a dire threat as the possible end of reality as we know it, Ultraman Legacy soon transformed into his true form and flew off to combat the monster, and hopefully stop this catastrophe. Legacy attempted to fight Goldras, but the monster's time travel abilities easily gave Goldras the upper hand, sending Legacy throughout time only to bring him back to the present and attack the Ultra. Legacy was quite dazed and confused by the time travel insanity, giving Goldras the upper hand. Soon the Ultra as defeated. Goldras was victorious and now the entirety of space and time was at jeopardy. Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame appeared to try and defeat Goldras, but were soon felled as well. Goldras's time storm threatened to rip apart space and time itself, until Legacy, taking advantage of the energies caused by the time storm, used it to travel through time, going back to a few seconds before Goldras had defeated Sect and Flame, using the distraction to slice off Goldras's horns with the Legacy Blade. As the time storm began to dissipate and Legacy began to return to the present, his past self asked "Who are you?" to which Legacy replied "I'm you from a few seconds or so into the future". Upon returning to the present, Legacy found himself using his beam to blast Goldras into oblivion alongside Sect and Flame. Legacy was the only one to remember Goldras's near victory, something he never brought up again for fear of causing a paradox. Abilities * Time Travel: Goldras's horn allow him the ability to travel through time. He can also transport other objects and take them into different time periods, as well as generate "time storms" allowing him to travel himself into any period of time he chooses. * Blinding Flashes: Goldras can release a powerful flash of light from his horns. * Energy Barrier: Goldras can create an energy barrier with his claws. It is capable of blocking Ultra Beams. * Super Durability: Goldras's golden-plated body is powerful enough resist most military-based assaults. It is also strong enough to overpower Legacy, and later Sect and Flame when both were attacking him at the same time. * Teleport: Goldras can teleport to anywhere he desires. This is mostly likely related to his time powers. * Goldranic Thunder: Goldras can fire bolts of powerful electricity from his horns. * Super Durability: Goldras's golden-plated body is powerful enough resist most military-based assaults. Trivia * Goldras was requested by MoarCrossovers. I was gonna use him in the series at some point anyway, but credit where credit is due. * Goldras's abilities in the series are a hodgepodge of his normal and King incarnations. * The use of the King Goldras design is actually fairly accurate to what TsuPro would do, considering King Goldras has appeared in every subsequent appearance of Goldras in any medium. * Silvergon and even Goldon were considered to appear in this episode, but I couldn't find a way to fit them into the story (believe me I tried) so Goldras's appearance was a solo outing. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Cdrzillafanon's content